1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image correction apparatus, an image correction method and a storage medium for an image correction program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-052428 discloses an image processor for correcting an image which is captured under an environment where there are a plurality of light sources such as the sun and an illumination light source. The image processor divides the image into a plurality of areas and performs different image processing on the respective areas. Accordingly, the image processor reduces effect of the plurality of light sources to obtain a preferably corrected image.
However, since the image processor performs different processing on the respective areas, processing results may be discontinuous on a boundary between areas.